Naruto est mort
by mugu
Summary: mais vous pouvez le secourir...


Trois jours après son anniversaire, Naruto était toujours dans son lit d'hôpital, agonisant de ses blessures. Il venait de se faire tabasser par de milliers, de milliers et de milliers de villageois et il n'y avait plus assez d'auteurs et de lecteurs pour le réanimer. Il arrivait à peine à lever ses paupières tellement que celles-ci lui paraissaient lourdes. Il avait un œdème au niveau de son œil, sa joue gauche arrachée au point où l'on voyait le reste de ses dents à vif. Sa gorge était enfoncée et même l'assistance respiratoire n'était plus suffisante pour le maintenir en vie. Son pied était déjà dans la tombe qu'il entendait les séraphins du paradis lui jouer leur mélopée. Allait-il connaître la paix dans un autre monde ? Allait-il redevenir le héros de sa propre histoire ? Même son optimisme débordant ne suffisait plus. Il avait affronté des milliers de méchants, sauvé d'innombrables galaxies, arrêté les plans diaboliques d'indécrottables monstres tentaculaires et tout autre sorte de vilain à deux pattes. Les spectateurs de la scène ne riaient plus, ne se moquaient, ne discutaient plus. Ils avaient juste perdu tout intérêt à suivre les déboires du jeune homme. Seuls quelques points de lumières subsistaient encore, mais ils étaient déjà en train de s'amenuiser. Les abris se faisaient de plus en plus rares et les ténèbres ne faisaient qu'avancer. Bientôt, l'ombre de l'indifférence allait submerger cet univers dans une éternité d'oublis et de projets gâchés. Et il n'y avait rien, ni personne qui était présent pour l'en empêcher.

Si ce n'est vous...

Vous qui lisez ces mots derrière votre écran de smartphone, d'ordinateur portable ou autre support multimédia...

Vous seul avez la force de soutenir l'espoir. Vous seul avez la force de raviver la flamme. C'est ensemble que la créativité et le bonheur d'échanger renaîent. C'est par vous que passe cette ambition, cette volonté de parachever cette merveilleuse aventure. Allez-vous vraiment laisser ce rêve péricliter ? Allez-vous vraiment commettre l'irréparable en n'agissant pas ?

Cela ne vous demande pas grand chose. Parfois, juste un mot, un souffle... un murmure même suffit. Rien de plus.

Je sais que certains d'entre vous ont peur. Je sais que certains d'entre vous n'aiment pas s'afficher "en public". Je sais que certains d'entre vous ne savent pas quoi dire devant le récit qui vous anime et vous émeut. Je connais votre manque, je connais votre douleur. Je le reconnais mais je ne compatis pas. Car ceci n'est pas une excuse. Ceci ne peut pas constituer votre parade. Si vous lisez ces mots, c'est que vous êtes un minimum impliqué dans la cause. Cette cause, c'est la créativité. Et la créativité ne peut naître que de l'échange. Les auteurs ne peuvent s'améliorer si vous ne communiquez pas. Ils ne peuvent éprouver du plaisir à partager si vous ne vous manifestez pas. Ceci ne concerne pas que notre héros blond ici présent mais également tous les autres héros, qui chaque jour, accomplissent leur rôle, leur travail pétri de responsabilités avec amour et passion. Ne pas participer alors que vous éprouvez du plaisir à lire représente un mépris.

Naruto a vécu toute son enfance en supportant ce même mépris de la part de ses pairs. Et vous êtes en train de commettre exactement la même exaction envers les auteurs du fandom que vous lisez en ne les supportant pas. Cela ne concerne pas seulement la fanfiction mais toutes les formes d'arts. Vous êtes devenu complaisant, croyant que l'accès à la culture et à la société du plaisir vous est due, de manière continue et impérissable. Mais c'est faux. Si vous ne reconnaissez pas le travail de ceux qui vous apportent du bonheur en leur accordant de la valeur, soit par votre parole ou vos ressources pécuniaires, ceux-ci s'arrêteront juste de produire et de rechercher. Telle une planète qui se meurt par l'absence d'inertie et de son cœur magnétique, vous causez la mort de milliers d'œuvres créatives, qu'elles soient purement originales ou composites.

Et Naruto qui est en assistance respiratoire ne peut même plus dire Dattebayo. Vous vous rendez compte ? On ne voit plus ce mot nulle part. Il a disparu de notre quotidien tel un grain de sable au bord de la mer, emporté par les bateaux pirates sur les zones côtières. Il va se faire aspirer par le vide, le terrible vide si vous n'agissez pas. C'est un destin horrible. Imaginez que vous êtes un personnage de fiction et que soudain, votre existence s'amenuise au point où vos bras et jambes disparaissent et que votre voix s'estompe. Vous voyez des lumières au loin mais celles-ci continuent de se distancer, de partir, sans tenir compte de votre souffrance ou de vos appels à l'aide. Alors que vous vous brandissez vers l'avant dans un dernier effort, le monde s'arrête de tourner et vous perdez connaissance. Et cette fois, il n'y aura pas de renaissance, ni de paradis, ni de quelconques enfers. Ce sera juste une prison, la prison de l'âme et la mort de notre spiritualité.

C'est pourquoi, laisser un petit mot est important et peut encourager un auteur à continuer et à poursuivre ses œuvres. Pensez-y lorsque vous rencontrerez une fiction n'ayant pas de commentaires et qui vous intéresse, ou qu'un auteur publie un chapitre de bonne taille sans qu'il dispose de retours. Votre parole est le souffle de vie qui ranimera Naruto à la vie, pour qu'il puisse enfin sauter dans l'herbe drue de la prairie, riant en compagnie de ses camarades et ses amis les crapauds qui peuplent sa patrie.

Vous êtes les élus.

Vous êtes les derniers restants.

Vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir lui redonner la vie.


End file.
